Auto Advertencias
by creativo
Summary: Advertencias de gente a su Yo pasado sobre la vida que tendrian si no hacen caso ya sea comprobada o mi propia teoria de ello
1. Luke

20 DBY

Querido Luke,

Se trata de Luke. Bueno, dentro de veinte años. Sólo quería decirte algo muy importante (o en realidad, un par de cosas muy importantes). En primer lugar, no ir a BESPIN. Se escaparán sin tu ayuda y sólo empeorarás las cosas. En segundo lugar, no vayas a Byss, tampoco. No importa lo que piensas, no se puede conocer el lado oscuro pero permanecer en la luz. En tercer lugar y tal vez lo más importante, esperar para el amor. Ya sabrás Cuándo encontrarla. ¿Y cuándo le encuentres, no te tomes diez años para proponérselo, de acuerdo?

Atentamente,

Luke Skywalker

PD: Vader es en realidad tu padre. Y en él hay una parte que sigue siendo bueno. ¡Confía en mí!


	2. Mara

20 DBY

Querida Mara,

No creas nada de lo que Palpatine te dice. Es un askanc manipulador que kriffed con tu mente y necesitas superar tu monstruosa e irreflexiva obediencia y realmente tomar tus propias decisiones. Por una vez.

Atentamente,

Mara Jade

PD: con respecto al granjero: no mates al granjero. No trates de matarlo .No lo hieras, ni intentes lesionarlo de ninguna manera. Véase la declaración sobre Palpatine para clarificación.


	3. Leia

20 DBY

Estimada Leia,

Entiendo cómo te sientes. Realmente, lo hago veras, yo soy tú.

Has experimentado gran tragedia y el dolor aún está fresco. Lo sé; después de todo, no fue hace mucho tiempo que sentí como se hace. Pero independientemente de la desesperación, siempre debes hacer espacio para el amor. Siempre. A veces, un contrabandista engreído es todo lo que necesitas para hacer que todo esté bien. No lo dejes marchar.

Atentamente,

Leia Organa

PD: Luke es tu hermano. No te entusiasmes demasiado.


	4. Han

24 DBY

Han,

¿Una princesa y un chico como tú? Claro que va funcionar.

Han Solo


	5. Boba

20 DBY

Fett,

Manténgase alejado de Sarlacc. Mejor aún, aléjese de Jabba. No mantente alejado de Tatooine en conjunto. Sabes algo, sólo tienes que ir a Centro Imperial, iniciar una cafetería y no te vayas nunca.

Boba Fett


	6. Artu

20 DBY

Querido Artu,

Este es tu, en veinte años.

Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias.

La buena noticia es que lograste destruir la Estrella de la Muerte.

La mala noticia es que los hijos son como los padres

Tuyo,

R2-D2.

PD: Consigue pulidor entre entrenamiento jedi y trabajo de niñero te vas a oxidar muy rapido.


	7. Tripio

20 DBY

Estimado C-3PO,

Soy C-3PO, relaciones humanos cyborg. Soy fluente en más 6 millones de formas de comunicación. En otras palabras, soy tu. Continuarás en una ilustre carrera en la traducción, bajo las órdenes de la princesa, senadora y más tarde jefe de Estado Leia Organa, ahora Solo.

Sin embargo, hay dos asuntos pequeños a los que quiero llamar tu atención. La primera es la descarga de datos de cuidado de niños. Resultará indispensable en el futuro, aunque no por muchos años. La materia segunda y más urgente es la adquisición de blindaje prueba de explosión. Esta tarea debe realizarse a la brevedad posible.

Saludos

C-3PO, relaciones humanos Cyborg


	8. Palpatine

18 DBY

Palpatine,

Con respecto a la exterminación de los Jedi: realízala a la primera oportunidad Y mata a Anakin Skywalker ya que estas en eso. Un aprendiz con un número de Midiclorianos mayor al tuyo propio es una muy mala idea y no está mal en la manera de que los Sith son malos. Simplemente es estúpido, y si hay una cosa que tú (o realmente, yo) no soy, es estúpido.

Tuyo,

Darth Sidious


	9. Anakin

32 DBY

Estimado Darth Vader,

Eres un tonto. Palpatine ha torcido en nada más que una parodia del hombre que una vez fuiste. Controla tú, cuerpo y mente – pero por favor, recuerda que tienes un alma.

Escucha a tu hijo, Anakin. Amalo y escucharlo. Él te salvará.

Atentamente,

Anakin Skywalker


	10. Vader

18 ABY

Estimado Anakin Skywalker,

Es cierto que ella se muere dando a luz pero lo que el sueño no te dice es que vos la ahorcaste con la fuerza cinco minutos antes y ella siendo la luchadora que es resistió hasta que los niños nacieran. Seguir a Palpatine solo lleva a darle la razón a todos los sermones que decían que no sos apto para ser jedi .Estoy hecho un cyborg por ser un impulsivo y quemarme vivo seguí el lado oscuro y vas a terminar como yo

Atentamente,

Darth Vader

PD: mama se avergonzaría si me viese en serio ¿quieres pasar por eso?


	11. Lando

40 DBY

Estimado Lando,

Este es tu, del futuro. Tengo algunos consejos para ti (bueno, consejos para mí, supongo): cuando aceptas juego sabacc con Han por elige una del lote, Asegúrate de que no aparcar allí el halcón.

Saludos

Lando Calrissian

PD: Hay un tecnicismo legal interesante, que puedes encontrar útil. Se ha dejado bien establecido por muchos antecedentes que una mujer Sacorriana puede casarse sin consentimiento de su padre si ella está fuera del Sistema Sacorriana Si estuviera, en, Drall por ejemplo...


	12. Wes

20 DBY

Estimado Wes,

Robar la ropa interior de Mon Mothma y ponerla detrás de tu speeder volando ¿durante una patrulla? A Ella no la parece tan gracioso como a ti. Y es segunda sólo detrás de los pícaros en conseguir venganza.

Yub yub,

Wes Janson


	13. Obi-Wan

2 DBY

Estimado Obi-Wan,

Este es tu, con un pequeño Consejo.

No sugiero que dejes de tu asociación con la orden Jedi, sino simplemente que te das cuenta de la naturaleza anticuada de muchas de sus normas y costumbres. Amor y apego son cosas diferentes, y es posible, si es difícil, el primero sin el segundo.

Sé que hay alguien por quien sientes el anterior. Deberías mantenerla cerca mientras puedas. Algún día, no podrás verla nunca más.

Atentamente,

Obi-Wan Kenobi

PD: Tu aprendiz no es tan inocente como crees. Velo de cerca alrededor de la Senadora Amidala, y verás lo que quiero decir.

PDD: "Ben" es un bonito nombre, ¿no?


	14. Calista

20 DBY

Estimada Callista Masana,

Se trata de Callista Ming. Yo soy, en cierto sentido, tú, pero sólo una parte de ti. Verás, yo ya no puedo sentir la fuerza.

Estuve (estarás) muerta durante bastante tiempo. En mi (nuestra) búsqueda para desactivar al ojo de Palpatine, mi (nuestro) amante Geith me traicionó. Morí en el cuarto de armas, pero mi espíritu voló para habitar las computadoras en el ojo.

Muchos años después, un Maestro Jedi llegó a bordo del ojo. Él era bueno y amable y siempre era más tierno que Geith. Su nombre es Luke Skywalker, y me enamore de él.

Su estudiante Cray Mingla dio su vida para que pudriéramos estar juntos. Asumi el control su cuerpo y tomó el nombre de Ming para recordarla. Por desgracia, ya no podía tocar la fuerza.

La recuperación de la fuerza se convirtió en mi obsesión, llevando a la exclusión de todo lo demás. He abandonado mi amor por Luke y fui a zonas desconocidas. No he vuelto.

No cometas mis errores. Si decides aceptar el cuerpo de Cray, entérate de que perderas la fuerza. Si ese precio es demasiado alto para pagar, resígnate a morir. De cualquier manera, has hecho tu elección sabiendo lo que sucedería.

No digas que no te advertí.

Callie


	15. Mon

20 DBY

Estimada Mon,

Esta es tu, en veinte años.

Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias.

La buena noticia es que lograste unir la galaxia bajo la Nueva República y el Imperio está prácticamente borrado.

La mala noticia es que ya no eres capaz de ser jefe de estado, debido a ser envenenada por el Embajador Caridano un Furgan. NO le dejes lanzar su bebida sobre ti!

Tuya,

Mon.

PD: Guarda tu ropa interior cerca. Wes Janson es incorregible.


	16. Padme

4 DBY

Querida Amidala

Aunque dedicarse al deber es bueno no ignores al amor de tu vida para hacerlo. Si deseas saber quién es seria el chico que pregunta si eres un ángel. Es un buen hombre pero su parte mala te va a ahorcar con la fuerza. Así que revisa sus ojos si son azules todo funciona como se esperaba pero si son amarillos debes salir de allí tan rápido como puedas. Si le amas como lo recuerdo redobla tus esfuerzos y también tienes que decirle a tu familia en caso de que falles se van a burlar, pero vale la pena.

Padme Skywalker

PD: Ser madre suena genial trata de vivir para verlo


	17. Tahiri

42 DBY

Querida Tahiri,

Sé que extrañas a tu novio yo todavía lo hago pero ayudar a su hermano a usurpar el control de la alianza y atacar a la Orden Jedi va en contra de todo lo que él creía Jacen Solo pudo haber sido un buen hombre pero Darth Caedus es un maldito desgraciado que robo su aspecto y considera tu mejor cualidad el martirio al que los Vongs te sometieron. En caso de que lo estés considerando déjame decirte que él no va resucitar porque vendas tu alma. En este momento estoy presa y si no fuese por Ben estaría muerta.

Tahiri Veila

PD: Si de casualidad hubiese vuelto se habría suicidado al saber el precio que pagaste para eso


	18. Dooku

18 DBY

Querido Tyrion Dooku,

Soy tu yo futuro diciéndote que el Conde y el Disidente suenan grandiosos como nombres de guerra aunque es la generación incorrecta el Disidente y el Negociador es más cercano a la realidad pero todavía falta además esa guerra no sería necesaria si nadie la causase. Perder a tus aprendices es doloroso pero no te equivoques la segunda muere por tu propia espada matar a tu mejor amigo tampoco ayuda si de verdad queres ir tras Sidious no te conviertas en su aprendiz porque si lo haces vas a causar una guerra destruir tu reputación y la de tu familia además de ser derrotado varias veces a manos de dos de los jedis más efectivos en duelos vistos el Negociador y el Héroe sin Miedo el segundo de los cuales causa tu muerte.

Tuyo,

Darth Tyranus

PD: Skywalker es un nombre que debería alarmarte no te confundas por el hecho de que sea un niño de nueve años él va ser tan bueno como vos en tu mejor momento y no pelea por las causas del típico jedi burlarte de él será un día lo último que hagas


	19. Ahsoka

10 DBY

Estimada Sabionda,

Soy Fulcrum la tú del futuro. Tengo algunos consejos para ti (bueno, consejos para mí, supongo): lo que estas sospechando es cierto pero Skywito no te lo dice porque piensa que no lo entenderías para remediar eso tienes que decirle sobre tu novio a pesar de que fue un engaño para la guardia de la muerte tú quieres que se vuelva real no voy a decirte si pasa o no porque eso es mejor vivirlo. En este momento me veo como la mujer de Mortis y hablando de eso esa visión tenía razón Anakin destruyó la Orden Jedi nunca supe por completo porque pero mi teoría principal gira alrededor de que era un esposo celoso. En un futuro vas a encontrar a Junior (técnicamente se llama Luke) queriendo reconstruir la orden pero a pesar de la rabia que tengas al consejo escúchalo.

Saludos

Ahsoka Tano

PD: El chico salió a su madre así que no seas muy dura con el

PDD: si todavía no fuiste a la ciudadela hacele un favor a la galaxia y mata a Tarkin


	20. Galen

4 DBY

Querido Galen,

Entrenar para ser un sith es una pésima idea cierto lanzar rayos de fuerza es genial pero esa es la única parte buena. Darth Starkiller ¿en serio quieres ese nombre? porque el aspecto necesario para tenerlo es el de cyborg muy similar al de tu maestro que por cierto mato a tu padre así que es mala idea si no me crees anda al templo jedi y exploralo a fondo allí te vas a enterar unas cuantas verdades.

Saludos

Galen Marek

PD: cuando vayas a rescatar a los renes asegúrate de salir vivo si el que seas un mártir les da a los soldados un propósito para luchar pero Juno te va echar en cara que la dejaste sola hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	21. Lumiya

42 DBY

Querida Lumiya,

Unirte a los rebeldes fue una buena idea espiar para el imperio fue una mala. En serio pensaste que un jedi en entrenamiento ignoraría a la fuerza por un par de besos. Atacar a su esposa y corromper a su sobrino todavía peor eso solo lleva a que mueras como la tercera persona más odiada en la galaxia.

Saludos

Shira Brie

PD: Tu maestro te dijo que matases o desacredites el único jedi activo de la rebelión pero lo que no te dijo es que ese jedi era su hijo y eso de ser la tercera es solo porque Sidous y Vader son primero y segundo.


	22. Luminara

6 ABY

Querida Luminara,

Kashyyyk es un planeta selvático aprovecha eso y escóndete en la maleza por que los clones no son de fiar. Los Wookies son fuertes y van a poder resistir cierto merecen que los ayudes pero Grievous y sus cafeteras son solo la mitad del problema la otra mitad son los Soldados de Asalto del Imperio Galáctico en otras palabras tus propias tropas. Para terminar te voy a decir que de ser capturada y sobrevivir el primer fusilamiento vas a terminar en la Prisión de Stygeon esperando el segundo.

Saludos

Luminara Unduli

PD: Revisa a donde envían a Barriss o antes de que lo entiendas va resultar que entrenaste a la bombardera del templo.


	23. Barriss

4 ABY

Querida Barriss,

Barriss Offee curandera jedi se oye genial Séptima Hermana de la inquisición imperial se oye asqueroso pero te tengo noticias vas a ser ambas cosas. Letta Turmond suena como el nombre de una manifestante común pero tu caída empieza al matarla y aunque pareciese que te enderezas los clones te tratan mal a partir de entonces la traición y casi muerte en Felucia hace que cuando recaigas trates a los clones como escoria se lo merecen pero deberían ser el enemigo

Saludos

Barriss Offee

PD: Si lo haces de todas formas no culpes a Ahsoka.


	24. Bo-Katan

0 DBY

Querida Bo,

Escuchar a Vizsla en lugar de a tu hermana es una pésima idea la Guardia de la Muerte lo único que consigue es un invasor extranjero gobernando el planeta porque le tiene rabia a un jedi lo que vos buscas son Verdaderos Mandalorianos. Ellos saben de las antiguas guerras y pueden vivir en paz

Saludos

Bo-Katan

PD: No abandones a tu hermana tal vez no la veas viva otra vez.


	25. Hobbie

20 DBY

Querido Hobbie,

Sé que Biggs Darklighter puede ser molesto y está trancando tus planes pero lo que deberías hacer es tenerle paciencia y reclutarlo. Un día en una de esas batallas en las que van uno sin el otro lo van a derribar y esas historias que te aburren ayudan a que no sientas tanta culpa.

Saludos

Derek Klivian

PD: Ese amigo del que te hablo va terminar siendo tu comandante.


	26. Juno

20 DBY

Querida Juno,

Ser piloto de combate suena bien pero en la Academia Imperial no te enseñan la realidad de la vida. No importa los profesores digan atacar planetas al azar porque quieren mejoras para su gente está mal. Deberías reconciliarte con tu familia antes de que los pierdas. Puede que el imperio se vea bien pero eso es una charada la realidad la vas a ver en un sitio llamado Callos

Saludos

Juno Eclipse

PD: Puede que no lo parezca debido a que luce como un matón de Vader pero tu nuevo compañero es lo mejor que ocurrió en tu vida.


	27. Aayla

20 DBY

Querida Aayla,

Ordena un poco tus creencias ni tu maestro es malo ni Bly es bueno. Mejora tu infiltración y sigilo ya sé que sos buena pero hacerlo puede salvar tu vida. No confíes en los políticos la Bestia Zilo es más honesta que ellos porque sabes de entrada que quiere matarte los únicos que valen la pena son tus compañeros jedi y la gente que estas defendiendo

Saludos

Aayla Secura

PD: Seguí luchando la gente común es muy agradecida


	28. Jaina

45 DBY

Querida Jaina,

Ya sé que te gusta luchar pero ser la **Espada de los Jedi** viene a un precio muy alto. Veras de los 3 que son al final te que son en ese momento uno muere en combate y el otro se vuelve sith eso significa que para lograrlo tienes que matar a tu propio hermano. Ser una buena guerrera no implica que salgas con el primer chico que se te cruce afloja un poco en eso antes de que te traten de viuda negra

Saludos

Jaina Solo

PD: Jagged Fel es un buen chico y lo único bueno que tengo en este momento dale una oportunidad


	29. Ben

45 DBY

Querido Ben,

No hagas todo lo que Jacen dice si es tu primo y si es buen profesor pero esa experiencia es parte del problema esas habilidades van a terminar matando a mama no te digo que lo mates como merece después de eso porque primero todavía no hizo nada y segundo en esos años todavía tiene remedio no sé cuánto porque no se en que época te llegue esto pero si Corellia se amotina es tu señal de que las cosas se van al diablo

Saludos

Ben Skywalker

PD: Por suerte el abuelo no es el único sith redimido


	30. Kyle

45 DBY

Querido Kyle,

Escuchar a Jerec y liderar Soldados de Asalto lo estás haciendo todo mal deberías ser un jedi y luchar contra ellos la verdad y la propaganda son totalmente diferentes

Saludos

Kyle Katarn

PD: esa rebelde interrumpiendo tu misión es lo mejor que pudo pasarte


	31. Jaden

45 DBY

Querido Jaden,

Tavion Axmis te va a hacer matar a tu mejor amigo pero no vas a darte cuenta hasta que estés combatiendo con el escucha lo que el maestro Kyle diga sobre ella y no la escuches no importa lo razonable que seuene. Había una vez un sujeto llamado Revan quien según el maestro Luke es igual a ti que sea solo por lo de ser buen general y no por su vida posterior.

Saludos

Jaden Korr

PD: Si estoy hablando de Darth Revan dueño de la Forja Estelar esa que es como la Estrella de la Muerte de su tiempo


	32. Rosh

45 DBY

Querido Rosh,

¿Conoces la historia de Malak? Bueno te la voy a hacer había una vez un Jedi que fue a la guerra junto a su mejor amigo luego de cuatro años de combate los amigos se separaron uno se fue a su casa junto a su novia y enfrento al consejo mientras que el otro se convirtió en sith ¿Te suena familiar? Debería la estas repitiendo bueno para que sepas Malak muere a manos de su antiguo mejor amigo y comandante cambia tu rumbo o vas a terminar así

Saludos

Rosh Penin

PD: Jaden puede ser diferente de Revan en el sentido de que sobrevivís la experiencia pero solo si no lo toreas demasiado


	33. Corran

45 DBY

Querido Corran,

Sé que quieres a Mirax mantente enfocado en eso Leonia Tavira parece estar buena pero eso es solo por fuera en realidad es una Moff Imperial y el enemigo no olvides tu misión

Saludos

Corran Horn

PD: si te ayuda después de que ganes vas a ser papa


	34. Jango

4 DBY

Querido Mandalore,

Mandalore el Exiliado es el nombre con el que vas a ser conocido en la posteridad tenerle rabia a tus enemigos está bien pero deberías esperar a ver su naturaleza antes de buscar venganza. Tu problema con los Jedis está comandado por dos guerreros que se creen Revan y Meetra y comienza en un sitio llamado Galidraan pero no es toda la orden son dos caballeros llamados Dooku y Vosa y aunque tengas ganas solo vas a poder eliminar a uno trabajando para el otro asi que si viene alguien preguntando por ellos delatalos te va a ayudar vas a poder criar a Boba en paz y le va a dar justicia a tus camaradas caidos

Saludos

Jango Fett

PD: Tyranus va a enviarte a tu muerte


	35. Bail

4 DBY

Querido Bail,

Palpatine es una basura y un tirano en potencia tu mejor oportunidad de detenerlo es la Delegación de los 2000 porque son los únicos valientes idealistas visionarios o una mezcla de las tres para hacer algo al respecto así que espera lo mejor pero prepárate para lo peor

Saludos

Bail Organa

PD: Dile a la niña la verdad eres su padrino no su padre puede que no tengas otra chance y ella merece saberlo


	36. Sifo

4 DBY

Querido Sifo,

Crear un Ejército de la República puede sonar como una buena idea pero tiene 3 problemas básicos

1) Un jedi no tiene créditos asique tienes que sacarlos de alguna parte y el dinero de Damask viene con trampas

2) Mantenerlo en secreto puede hacer todo tu objetivo contraproducente

3) Las tropas deberían obedecer a los jedis y no a los politicos

Saludos

Sifo-Dyas

PD: Tyrion y Tyranus se ven iguales pero uno es tu mejor amigo y el otro va a matarte para saber con cual lidias pregunta qué opina de la republica tu amigo veria algo de esperanza y tu asesino querría destruirla y remplazarla


	37. Cincos

4 DBY

Querido Cincos,

Investigar que le paso a Tup es una gran idea que puede salvarte no solo a ti sino a los clones como un todo pero decirle al canciller tus resultados es una pésima idea quienes deberían saberlo es el Consejo Jedi. En caso de que necesites recurrir a políticos deberían ser Amidala, Organa o Mothma porque cualquier otro te va a ignorar.

Saludos

Cincos

PD: Traicionar tus ideales y propósito y traicionar a tus hermanos un día van a ser opuestos espero que sepas cual elegir


	38. Chewbacca

34 DBY

Querido Chewie,

Deberías tener cuidado cuando vayas a Sernpidal casi no lograste salir. También deberías vigilar los problemas de Myrkr ahí es donde la familia de Han se disuelve y el bromista de antaño es remplazado por un hombre serio y deprimido.

Saludos

Chewbacca

PD: Tus amigos están muy Solos si ya sé que es una mala broma pero eso no lo vuelve menos real


	39. Thrawn

34 DBY

Querido Thrawn

Los yuuzhan vong son peligrosos pero escogiste la forma equivocada para lidiar con ellos. Quienes tienen la motivación para ayudarte en tu lucha son los jedis sí parecen unos pacifistas a simple vista pero cuando luchan lo hacen de una forma muy efectiva y por la gente común lo que te ayudaría más que los políticos de cualquier régimen

Saludos

Mitth'raw'nuruodo

PD: nadie por más genio táctico que sea le gana a un jedi sobre todo si su nombre es Skywalker


	40. Kanan

4 DBY

Querido Caleb Dume

Este es un aviso de tu yo futuro la gente siempre sabe más sobre su mundo que cualquier Jedi si la población de Kaller ve problemas con tus tropas entonces escúchalos y si la maestra Depa tiene problemas con eso recordale sobre esa batalla que tuvo contra su propio maestro seguramente se enoje pero la va a salvar. También quería decirte que vas tener que camuflarte por un largo tiempo pero el final de tu periodo oculto viene es una nave llamada Espíritu y tu regreso a usar la fuerza viene con un chico llamado Ezra Bridger al que vas a terminar entrenando

Saludos

Kanan Jarrus

PD: Puede parecer una rata callejera pero tiene el talento y la motivación solo necesita un profesor flexible


	41. Tenel Ka

42 DBY

Querida Tenel Ka

Debido a que estas estudiando para ser Jedi necesito que te enfoques en la parte histórica y no hablo de la época reciente sino de historia antigua. La vida de Bastila Shan es un buen modelo a seguir porque se parece muchísimo a la tuya propia una chica idealista que redimió a un lord sith y se casó con él pero en lugar de amnesia y recuperación tu método debería centrase en tu propia hija una niña de cinco años con posibilidad de quedar sin padre.

Saludos

Tenel Ka Djo

PD: Cuando pregunten por voluntarios para detener a Caedus diles que Darth Revan fue detenido por su esposa y no su Hermana


	42. Shaak Ti

20 DBY

Querida Shaak Ti

Vigila a los científicos de Kamino más de cerca pueden estar ocultando información vital. En caso de que algún día alguien aparezca con alguna teoría de conspiración créela por mas loca que suene no hacerlo sacrificaría a la república y la Orden Jedi

Saludos

Shaak Ti

PD: cuidado donde combatís porque si no podes morir por un sarlacc en lugar del enemigo contra el que luches


End file.
